Simply Enchanting
by SailorPerfect
Summary: Set in the heart of Wyoming, spoiled city girl Serenity Rothschild meets Darien Champion Navarre, a modern warrior apache who will test the boundaries of her heart, and struggle to overcome the threat of another nearby...S/D..R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Here's the new story I'd told you guys I was working on, it's an idea I've been toying with for sometime and finally got around to writing it down. I hope you guys enjoy this new concept and please leave me a review telling me what you thought! 

  
  
* * * * * *

_Cowboy take me away   
Fly this girl as high as you can   
Into the wild blue   
Set me free oh I pray   
Closer to heaven above and closer to you   
Closer to you_   


~Dixie Chicks, Cowboy Take Me Away, Fly Album

  
  


* * * * * * * *

**Simply Enchanting**

Chapter 1

Coronado Island

City of Coronado, California

  
  


Like a steady promise, the sun rose into the sky and beamed brightly across the island surrounded by the sea. Couples, tourists and native's alike, walked along the rough sands, watching the waves crash rhythmically against the earth, only to retreat back into the mysterious depths once again.

The heat that enveloped the day was welcomed after months of harsh winter and cold. Ripples, waves of heat signifying the rising temperatures, could be seen against the humid air, the brutal sun beating down heavily and causing sweat to trickle in a single drop down her bare back.

Impatient with her hair, she took the heavy, silvery mass and tossed it up into a ponytail, tying it securely so only a few wisps of hair touched her neck and face. Returning to her sketching, she smiled when a few seagulls flew overhead, children chasing after them below, laughing with one another as they followed them down the beach.

Serenity Rothschild stuck her pencil between her teeth and studied the drawing of Hotel Del Coronado, casting her eyes up to critically analyze what she saw with what she'd put down. The likeness was amazing, but to her eyes only half finished with the possibilities she could contribute to it.

Adjusting her tank top and shorts because they were beginning to stick because of the heat, she once again resumed sketching, blocking out all other sounds and thought.

Swiftly, and with long experienced expertise, her pencil moved across the sketch pad, her eyes remaining on the hotel. Her mind focused in on her objective, not even registering whistles and leers that were directed at her. Her mind was firmly set on the present task at hand.

When a shadow suddenly crossed her line of vision, she hissed out an impatient breath, her gaze snapping up to land on the face of a handsome, blonde man.

His eyes were sweeping her form, admiring the tight, little body barely covered by the tank top and shorts. Her long, glorious hair hung in a ponytail down to the middle of her back, curling at the ends. Her eyes, darkened to a stormy blue by anger, were shaped perfectly, slanted at the ends just a little, lending her a seductive, almost sultry look. Her cheekbones rode high on magnificently sculpted features, ivory skin covering sharp slopes and plains that enhanced the beauty that came so naturally to her.

She cocked a slender brow, the one movement sending a bolt of lust straight through his belly. He wondered if she would ever realize the power she had over men.

"Jackson, you're in my way." She snapped it at him, her tone impatient.

He laughed, sitting down next to her in the sand. "I love how you get when you're working. It makes me want to toss you over my shoulder and take you to bed." He nuzzled her bare shoulder, tracing a single finger down her arm. "Want to take a break with me?"

"I want to finish this." Her concentration on her work had always been a strong force inside of her. She could be sketching in the middle of a war zone and not falter once in what she was doing.

Jackson (AN: This is Jedeite, if you guys haven't figured that out yet) sighed heavily, knowing he was in for a long wait. Serena could sketch for hours and never tire of it. It had been a fascinating trait in her, although over the past months it had begun to frustrate him because she never listened to him when he wanted her too.

He squinted against the brutal sun, setting his eyes on Serena's slim figure. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life and he'd seen quite a few. He still remembered when he had first laid eyes on her two years before.

He had agreed to go to an art gallery with his latest girlfriend at the time in Serena's favor. Serena had only been twenty three at the time but rapidly becoming a thriving, well known artist already. He had been amazed by the young woman's work, taken back by the beauty and mystery of it, until he had seen the woman herself.

She had been enchanting. Dressed in a glittering white gown that clung to her sensuous curves and left her back and shoulders bare, she had been magnificent. Her ivory skin had seemed to shimmer beneath the lights set up for the paintings, the gown whispering with every movement she made. Her hair had been twisted into a sophisticated knot, small curls escaping and brushing teasingly at her cheeks and neck. Her face had been expertly painted to enhance her beauty, her eyes lined darkly and causing the smoky blue to look almost like fog settling gently against the ocean's surface. In one moment he had been struck by a swift bolt of lightening and had never recovered.

He had left his girlfriend to argue with another man over one of the works and had followed her, mesmerized when her laughter had escaped over a joke another man had told her. The sound had been tantalizing, sending slices of desire rippling through his belly. He had sworn to himself that he would have her before anything else.

He had finally gotten his chance with her alone when she had exited the building and wandered into the courtyard. Under the moonlight she had shivered delicately, wrapping her arms around herself and glancing up at the stars winking overhead.

Speaking to her had been easy, making her laugh another triumph, but dating her had been a challenge. She had been adamant on not wanting to see men, claiming she was young and had her entire life ahead of her. It had taken months of persuasion and endless kiss's until she had finally agreed to become his, succumbing to him and his heart.

In their relationship of two years he had never looked at another woman, never been tempted to have an affair, never wanted any other in his bed except Serena. She had become everything for him and he had secretly swore to himself that one day she would be his wife.

He thought of the diamond ring in their rooms at the hotel and smiled. He had planned the weekend carefully, inviting her for a week to the island, pointing out the hotel and the scenery, knowing that the artist inside her would be unable to refuse such a prospect.

Once she had seen the brochures and images, she had agreed and packed her things immediately. Jackson had been relieved by her excitement, and also filled with anxiety that he would finally be asking her the most important question of their lives.

When she was finished with the sketch they returned to the hotel hand in hand, going up to their rooms to shower and change for dinner. Serena grabbed a towel, shaving lotion, shampoo, conditioner, and several other female products that left him scratching his head. He'd never understood the need for so many different bottles in the shower when shampoo and soap did the job well.

She stripped down naked and walked into the bathroom, leaving him gaping behind her. He had seen her naked several times before, but every time it sent a sharp thrill through him and made him feel as fumbling and clumsy as a teenage boy.

He tore his own clothing from his body, striding into the bathroom where she already stood beneath the spray, her hands filled with shampoo as she scrubbed at her long, silvery hair. When he opened the shower door and stood drinking the sight of her in, she turned toward him, cocking a brow in question.

"Are you going to join me or not?" her smoky laughter tantalized his senses, and soon the shower stalls were steaming with their combined love making.

He planned the night perfectly, taking her to a restaurant on the water, ordering champagne, making her laugh and giving her small touch's. After dinner he took her for a walk on the beach, taking her hand in his and stopping her, the waves crashing quietly behind them. He gazed into her eyes, hoping her love for him would sway her to saying yes.

"There's something I want to ask you." He whispered it, cupping her cheek and caressing her soft skin.

She brought her hand up and covered his hand with hers, smiling. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath, reassured himself a moment, then dropped down on one knee at the same moment he removed the diamond from his pocket. When his eyes met hers again she was staring at him in utter shock, her mouth slightly agape.

"Serenity," he whispered her name, cleared his throat, and continued, "you've been mine for two years, the most wonderful and thrilling two years of my life. I've never wanted anything as much as I want you, I've never loved or desired another woman like I have you, and I can't imagine my life without you."

"Jackson-,"

"No, let me finish." He cut her off quickly, took a deep, calming breath, and continued, "It would fulfill my heart and my life, if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. Serenity Rothschild, will you marry me?"

The silence that followed was the longest of his life, and the most torturous. He swallowed fear and glanced up at her, his dark eyes meeting hers in the quiet, gentle night.

He didn't see joy, he didn't see excitement. He didn't see any of the emotions he had thought or hoped to see in her eyes. All he saw was fear, and a deep regret he understood even before she spoke.

"Jackson, I can't." her voice was quiet, and filled with remorse. "I….I love you, I do, but I just—can't."

His temper was a strong force inside him and he battled with it to remain calm. "Why not?"

"It's---well it's too—oh! I don't know!" she tore away from him, pacing down the beach toward the lapping water. "Jackson, I don't know if I can."

"But you love me." He followed her, determined to see this through. "Serena, I'm not letting you go, ever. I love you more then anything on this earth." He caught her arm and whirled her around to face him, their eyes locking on one another's. "Why can't you commit yourself to me?"

"I need time." She was pleading with him now and his heart constricted, melting at the look in her eyes. "Please, just let me think. I can't think about this right now with you."

He could feel his heart freeze. "What are you saying?"

She gently moved her arm away from his grasp. "Let me go. I need time to myself to be able to figure out what it is I need to do." She took a deep breath, rose on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll call you when I can. Goodbye Jackson."

He watched her walk away from him, watched the only woman he'd ever felt could complete him leave him standing alone, with the crashing waves at his back.

  
  


* * * * * *

Buffalo, Wyoming

Champion Navarre Ranch

  
  


With the sun peaking over the horizon and the glow of dawn spreading across the land, the quick warmth of early spring stretched it's delightful arms toward the silent ranch, the snow that had once settled like a blanket across the land now replaced with green and the flowering of new birth. Pushing at the darkness that was struggling to remain, the shining sun burned through the damp mists and gave early heat to a new day.

Already having awoken when the sun was still absent, he rode quietly with his black stallion bareback, keeping a firm grip on the reigns. Pressing his knees into the thoroughbred's flanks, he urged the horse into a trot, adjusting the brim of his Stetson as the sun began its brutal glare against him.

He could feel the thoroughbred stallion vibrating beneath him, impatient with the simple trot he had pushed him too. Because he knew the animal wanted more and he did as well, he took a firmer grip on the reigns, angled forward and kicked the horse into a fast paced run.

They raced over hills, through valleys, and further still where the ranch receded behind them and only land surrounded them. Here the deep country and open spaces dominated, with the sky shimmering from a pale grey to a deepening blue. With the wind slapping him in the face and his head near his stallion's, he raced deep into Navarre land.

He knew he could race Phantom for miles without winding the horse. He was built for speed, for racing and exercise. Because he could feel himself panting and his own heart accelerating, he slowed Phantom into a canter, having steered him to the top of a hill, overlooking his land below.

He felt the pride swell, felt the love of the country and his heritage come in a moment of deep thought. His name was Darien Champion Navarre, and he had the blood of his apache ancestors running strong through his veins.

At first look one would see a cowboy, a lone rider who traveled the land and kept quietly to himself. But as he sat with Phantom, gazing at his land, he removed his Stetson and the dark hair of his ancestors was revealed, thick and black as midnight. His skin was bronze, a deep tan that came naturally and was added by the work he did under the burning sun. His cheekbones were honed like a knife, his jaw as sharp as a dagger, shadowed by the growth of a day's beard. The features of his ancestors could be seen in him, but it was the eyes that gave a small glimpse of the French that descended lightly in his blood. The opaque blue stood out brilliantly, a deep granite that gave the apache the look of a mysterious warrior surveying the land he had conquered and held.

He wore a button up shirt that was slightly agape, baring his dark, muscled chest to view, the sleeves rolled to his forearms, showing how tanned he was beneath. His hands were strong over the reigns, one hand bringing the Stetson back up and placing it over his head. With a slight movement to the stallion, he directed him back down the hills toward his ranch.

Already tourists wanting to spend a spring and summer on a real live ranch had begun to arrive, arriving in the early mornings through the transportation he had assigned to them. He gave his manager orders on what to do, standing in the shadows and watching as people came to remain at the ranch his grandfather had built.

His own home was a huge, two story, six bedroom home that resided two miles from the ranch where the tourists remained. When his grandfather had converted the ranch into a guest ranch and retreat, he had built another new larger home for the guests to remain in. This had been for those wishing to relax and spend a few days in the country, leaving the home his ancestors had built two miles away from them for the privacy of their family.

His thoughts drifted as he made his way back to his home, lingered on the sister who had left his life several years before. Only three years after their father's death, she had taken her things and run away from him and their home.

He wasn't fool enough to not have kept close tabs on her, making sure to know where she was and what she was doing at all times. He wondered if she realized that several times, when money had been running low for her, he had used his own connections and helped her back on her feet. Of course she would choose to believe it was by her own doing. Amy Navarre had always been an independent, stubborn woman and little had changed about her for the past seven years.

He had made a promise to his parents, an oath to himself, to always keep her safe. Her very existence was precious, a rare thing in his family, and he would see to it that nothing or no one ever harmed her. Even if it meant earning her anger and wrath.

He wondered how long it would take her to come home, how long it would be until she admitted to herself that she did indeed have a brother in this world and a home she had grown in. Someday her past would call her back and she would have to face everything she had run away from.

Until then he could only watch her grow from afar and hope with all his heart that she would one day remember him and choose to return.

He led Phantom into the cool shade of the stables, nodding to his men who were already awake and saddling the horses, preparing them for the day. Dismounting, he handed him off to one of them, turning and striding from the building back toward his home.

He spotted his friend standing on the porch of his home waiting for him. The tall, dark man looked almost violent, with the fierce build of a barbaric warrior that had lived so many hundreds of years before. His eyes were as black as his hair, topped by slashing dark brows, one of them with a small scar just above the eye. Darien had always wondered how he had received the scar, but his friend had refused to comment on it. It was a shock to him that any man could have been able to land even a small hit on Greg. He was large in build, with just a little more muscle on him then Darien, and heavily muscled as well from manual labor he put in at his own ranch some twenty miles away. Several men in the past had taken one look at him and backed down quickly, choosing cowardice over fighting a man who was so powerfully strong.

He watched the other man unfold his large frame from the porch railing, and grinned as he came forward to meet him.

"Didn't expect to see you here so early." Darien spoke as he mounted the porch steps, going to his front door and opening it. "I thought you'd be in Kentucky by now."

"Change of plans." Greg Hunter followed him inside, shutting the door behind him. "Thought I'd come pay a quick visit on my way to town."

Darien merely lifted a dark brow. "What did you do?"

"Can't an old friend just visit another old friend?"

"Greg, don't bullshit me." Darien took the morning paper from the coffee table in the living room and began reading through it.

"The little brunette, the one that came with her group of friends?" at Darien's questioning look, he grinned. "Let's just say she's a firecracker."

"Greg, Goddamnit." Darien rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I've told you the guests are off limits."

"I couldn't help myself, she was so willing. Besides, what about you and that widow?"

Darien didn't even flush. "She climbed into _my_ bed, what was I supposed to do?"

"Right. At least thank me for letting you know. I could have just kept it to myself."

"Did you break her heart?"

Greg shrugged. "She's going home with a new lesson learned, put it that way."

Darien shook his head. "And she has you to thank for that. All right, thanks for warning me. If she gives me trouble I'll know why now."

"She and her friends are leaving today."

"Is that why you're taking off to town?"

"Very good." Greg slapped him on the back. "I'll be seeing you."

Darien wasn't angry by Greg's confession, was only mildly bothered by it. It was a simple rule he had for the staff and himself not to become romantically involved with the guests. Greg wasn't part of his staff, but the rule applied to him because Darien knew of his past history with women. Never once had any mattered.

Taking up his Stetson from where he had placed it on the coffee table, he walked toward the front doors to begin the work for the day.

  
  


* * * * * *

  


Myrtle Beach, South Carolina

  
  


"You told Jackson Tucker you wouldn't marry him?" disbelief and humor mingled together. "Are you _serious_?!"

"Shut up Amy, you're not helping matters." Serena snapped back.

Serena had just picked Amy up from the airport, the two women driving through the city back to Amy's beach house on the coast of South Carolina. Amy had been gone for three weeks, two weeks of those where Serena had been under pure torture.

She missed Jackson. She hated admitting it, especially after what she had done to him, but she wanted him back. She wanted him holding her as she drifted into sleep, whispering he loved her, making love to her in the dark hours of the night. In the two weeks since she had told him she needed to be alone, it had taken all her willpower not to run back to him.

It had been a great relief when Amy had called and said she was finally coming back from Europe. Serena had been nearly crying with the relief and the joy the return would bring. She had missed her friend more then she had realized she could.

Serena glanced at her now, simmering with temper when she saw Amy was chuckling beneath her breath. The other woman was the same age as her, but with short, black hair that was cut in a stylish fashion, her eyes a deep blue that reminded Serena of the oceans dark waves at night. Amy Navarre was a beautiful woman, sultry in the looks she had inherited from her mother and her female ancestors, the golden hue of her skin contrasting beautifully with the dark hair and deeply set eyes.

She was a woman, who like Serena, knew the power her beauty gave her.

"I want him back." Serena muttered it quietly, stopping Amy's amusement. "I miss him."

"Oh no, no you don't. You don't even know if you _want_ to marry him, so don't even think of saying yes just because you're used to him." Amy spoke ruthlessly, not at all compassionate for her friend.

Serena glared at her for a moment before returning her eyes to the road. "Amy, I do love him you know."

"Ok, but how do you know you don't just love him because you're used to him? Serena, you've been with him for two years, who wouldn't love someone after that long?" Amy cut her off before she could snap at her again. "I think you need to get away and take some time to yourself. You need to really think this through, figure out if he's what you really want or what you're telling yourself you want."

"Since when did you get all knowing?"

"I've always been all knowing. I think a small vacation would do you good on gathering your thoughts and emotions." Amy's mind wandered back to a country that had always helped her in times of need, to a home she had never forgotten in her heart. "How about a retreat?" the words came out in a whisper, and she was shocked she had actually spoken them.

"A retreat? What kind of retreat?"

"Well…..there are ranch's that people like to go to so they can get away from their daily lives and learn how to go country." She knew she was risking much in telling her friend about this, her home, but in the past months her own restlessness to see her brother had begun to grow until it was all she thought of.

Serena laughed. "A ranch? Me? Are you serious? Come on Amy, I would be totally lost. I'm a city girl"

"It would help you, I'm telling you. And that way Jackson wouldn't know where to find you either. You would have a couple of weeks to figure out what you wanted to do."

Serena pondered the idea, a little distasteful by the sound of it. "Well—I don't know. You really think it would help me?"

"Trust me, these places are made for people in you're situation." She couldn't believe she was actually pushing her friend into going where she had grown up. But even she knew that one someday had to face their past, especially the brother and man she had left behind. "What do you think?"

"Well…..I suppose it's a good idea. But I couldn't go alone. You would come with me, wouldn't you?"

Amy knew she _had_ to return, but she needed to gather herself before she did. Facing two men would take all her willpower and courage to do. "Sure, I'd go with you. I think you should go as soon as possible though. I could join you there in, say…..another week."

"A week? No, I'd need you with me, I couldn't do it alone." When she heard her friend's laughter she shot her a fierce glare. "What is so funny?!"

"You. You can't even go to a ranch by yourself. Maybe you've lost you're touch since you've been with Jackson. I remember a time when you used to take off to Europe and climb mountains just for the hell of it." Amy knew exactly how to dig at her friend. "I guess without him you just can't exist."

The simple statement had Serena fuming. "Yes I can. I don't need him or any man with me. And I don't need you to go with me either. I could do it alone and I will."

Amy tapped her nails against her thigh, amused despite the situation she had put herself into. "So you'll give me a week?"

"Take a month, I don't care." Serena was now determined. "I'll show you and him that I don't need anyone to exist."

"I'm glad to hear that, very glad to hear that. I'll make the necessary reservations as soon as we get home." Amy slid her friend a look, feeling a little sympathetic when she saw the light shadows darkening Serena's pale complexion. "Has it really been that bad for you?"

Serena knew what Amy was referring to and didn't pretend to go around it. "Yes, it has. But you're right. I need to find out for myself and doing this is the perfect plan."

Amy had always liked Jackson, but had also been annoyed by his presence. Before he had come along she and Serena had done everything together, and had never taken any relationship seriously. When he had begun his pursuit of Serena they had both laughed and thought he would be just another heart to break.

Five months later Amy had been shocked and not too pleased when Serena had told her she had entered into a relationship with him. Amy wasn't fool enough to know that there wasn't a man out there meant for each of them, but she had never once believe Jackson was meant for Serena. She had been happy for her friend, tolerant of him, but never felt Serena could be completely happy with him. He wasn't the one her friend was meant to remain with.

She knew her thoughts had to do with the blood flowing through her veins, the power her ancestors had always had in knowing and feeling things. Amy had pushed the past of her life away in order to actually _live_ for herself. How could anyone exist in a childhood where men constantly watched over and monitored every movement you made? She knew she had been a rarity, something precious to be watched over in her family, but to have your freedom and independence given only partially to you? She knew, after her father's death, that soon she would take what she had and run from the past that weighed heavily on her.

With the thoughts of home came the thoughts of _him_. She had never forgotten him, not for one moment. But neither had she forgotten the violence he was capable of, and the possessive side of him that had frightened her more she could even admit.

She shook herself from her thoughts when she realized Serena was speaking to her. "What?"

"I said 'I haven't even told my Dad yet.'" Serena turned down a secluded street, driving slowly as she made her way to Amy's apartment building. "I'm afraid to tell him."

"Who blames you? The man isn't going to be happy to know his only daughter just dumped a future candidate for president." Amy laughed when Serena groaned. "Tell me, how does it feel to have told Senator Jackson Tucker, 'no, I won't marry you?'"

"Will you please stop making fun of me for just two seconds?" she parked the car, shutting it off and climbing out with Amy. "He's going to kill me."

"No, he won't." handing one of her bags to Serena, she took the other as they made their way up the stairs to her apartment. "He loves you Serena, plain and simple. He supports any decision you make, even if it is dumping Jackson."

"You're right. It's good to know he won't bite my head off to bad by this." Once they were inside Amy's quiet apartment, Serena set her bags down near the entrance doors. "It's been peaceful to be staying here the last two weeks."

"Has Jackson been calling you?" Amy was already sifting through her mail.

"He hasn't so much anymore." When Amy merely lifted a slim brow, Serena blew out a breath. "I had to cancel my cell phone."

"He always did border on obsessive, didn't he?" Amy snickered when Serena shook her head. "I'm going to call and make those reservations now. Are you sure about this?"

Serena could hear the challenge in her friend's voice and met it with an equally fiery one of her own. "Yes, I'm sure. Make the reservations."

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


**Last Notes:** I hope you guys liked the first chapter to my new fic. I was mostly trying to introduce everyone here and show who's where and who's with who.

Also, if you guys don't know this, a Stetson is a western hat, a cowboy hat in other words.

Please leave me a review telling me what you guys thought. And don't worry, my other unfinished fics I will be adding to as well very soon! ~SailorP


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me a great while to get this next chapter out, but I hope you enjoy chapter 2 for Simply Enchanting!.

  
* * * * * * 

  
_No shoes, No shirt, No problems   
Blues what blues..hey i forgot 'em   
The sun and the sand and a drink in my hand   
with no bottom   
and no shoes, no shirt, and no problems   
No problems_

  
~Kenny Chesney, No Shoes, No Shirt(No Problems), No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems Album

  
* * * * * *

  
**Simply Enchanting**

Chapter 2 

Buffalo, Wyoming 

Champion Navarre Ranch  


  
  
This certainly wasn't what Serena had expected.

She admitted the drive over the ranch had been an enjoyment, the view and scenery new to her and also a pleasure to see. The plains here stretched far and wide, the green pastures as bright as gems, the sky an endless blue with clear clouds drifting gently across. She had seen only one small town after leaving the airport, and it had been quite small. After that they had entered Navarre land, according to the bus driver, and had since been riding smoothly through it.

The bus driver had droned on in a voice much used to his spiel about how old the Navarre family was, how they had descended from the Apache Indians, how the family itself had thrived even through harsh winters and the invasion of the French.

Serena hadn't listened with much interest, until he had gone into a love story on how one of the French Nobles had come to the new land and fallen intensely in love with a small, Apache woman, and how she had been denied to him by her father, the chief of the Apache's. So with his heart leading him, the French man had kidnapped her and brought her here to this land, despite obstacles of race and the sneering of his own fellow men, and made her his wife. He had forsaken his own country and family to remain with her, and had raised a family in this place.

Serena was enchanted by the story, although she knew it was very well just a story made to entertain the tourists. But she hadn't been able to help the rapid beating her heart had jumped too, or the vague thought that she herself was part French, descending from her mother's side.

She had been amazed at the beauty of the ranch itself when it had finally come into view, and had gazed with admiration at the huge cabin where she was certain several of the guests remained, several other smaller cabins littered around it for more privacy. Amy had told her she had rented out one of the cabins instead of the main house, telling Serena she would definitely prefer privacy then having to stay at the main house.

In the far distance she could see another huge home, a mansion was what it appeared like. The bus driver had informed them that the home belonged to the owner of the ranch, Darien Champion Navarre, and he most usually never came down to mingle with the guests, as he was a busy man. Although his family had converted their home into a guest ranch, it still remained a ranch itself, with cattle to tend to and horses that were bred and raised here. Darien spent most of his time overseeing what was his, and hardly had time to visit with the guests.

Serena hadn't much cared what the owner did, but had overheard a couple of young blonde's giggling over him and saying that he was young, a thirty three year old millionaire bachelor, and the most good looking man any of them had ever seen. It seemed the little blonde's had come not for vacation, but for husband hunting, as they also discussed the other man, Greg Hunter, who lived nearby and was also a millionaire bachelor.

Feeling a bit sorry for these men, Serena stood with her cases held in her hand on the huge front porch of the main house, listening as the manager of the place gave instructions when breakfast, lunch, and dinner were served and where, and the various entertainments they had. He went further to explain that this night they would be having a small gathering in the hall next to the main house, where music and dancing would be, and lessons on how to line dance. Several of the tourists murmured together at this, and Serena wondered if she should also attend or just remain in her rooms for the night.

She had realized she had overdressed for this place as well as she gazed about her and noted how the other tourists wore simple jeans and T-shirts. She had donned a black skirt and a cream colored silk blouse, wearing small black heels with it. Amy hadn't bothered to tell her to tone it down either, she thought with some anger. Her friend had merely smiled and assured her what she wore was fine and would do for the place.

After the manager escorted them inside, she checked in at the desk and took the key to her cabin, a small brochure handed to her, and directions on which one was hers. It was a two bedroom cabin that she and Amy would be sharing when her friend arrived the following week.

Tossing her long, silvery hair over her shoulder, she turned away from the desk and picked up her cases, walking outside to where the sun was already beating as sharply as needles. The heat was growing and it was only eleven in the morning.

She descended the steps carefully, mindful of her heels, and didn't notice the truck that had turned into the lane of the ranch, but came to a screeching halt at the sight of her. She didn't notice the dark man that stopped to gawk and stare at her as if he had never seen a female before, and didn't notice when he leapt out to approach her.

She could see her cabin was the furthest one from the main house, and that she had somewhat of a walk ahead of her. Annoyed already with her surroundings and wishing for smooth pavement and not uneven ground, she cursed vehemently beneath her breath when her foot twisted beneath her as she stepped on a rather large rock.

"Need help?" she turned to see a tall, dark man standing behind her, his thumbs tucked into the front pockets of his jeans, his well built upper torso clothed in a button up shirt that was slightly agape at the chest, the sleeves rolled up to reveal tanned, muscled arms. His hair was a jet black, his eyes just as dark, and she noted the small scar just above his left eye. Intrigued and flattered by the frank male appreciation in his eyes, she turned slightly to face him.

"Help would be wonderful." He came forward then and took all of her cases easily, and she had to admit she was glad he had come along when he had. "Thank you so much, I didn't think my cabin would be so far from the main house."

His dark gaze slid over her, lingering on the magnificent legs enhanced by the small skirt and little heels. "I'm surprised no one offered to take your things for you. The hands usually jump at a chance to help such a beautiful lady."

"Well thank you, but I had hoped to be able to assert my own self dependence this time." She laughed and shook her head. "Not in these heels, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, not in those heels." Jesus, the woman knew how to walk. "I'm Greg Hunter."

He watched her eyes widen slightly, and those foggy blue eyes latch onto him with curiosity before she laughed softly again. "Serenity Rothschild and it seems I beat them to it."

He cocked his head, intrigued with the amusement in her eyes. "You've lost me darling."

"A few blonde's seem to be hoping to catch your eye and the owner of this ranch also. I just find it amusing that I somehow beat them to it."

"Yeah, you sure did. I don't think I've seen a more beautiful woman then you." He spoke in all honesty, although in the back of his mind he saw a small, dark woman who haunted his days and nights with the memory of her. "You hoping to beat the blonde's to a few other things as well?"

Why, he's hitting on me, Serena thought, and wondered how to react. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she turned her head and gave him a slow smile. "We'll just have to see about that."

They approached the door to her cabin, and she almost cried with relief. She prided herself on not limping in front of Greg, but it was costing her dearly. These heels and any others she'd brought would be stuffed beneath her things at the first opportunity.

"Thank you so much for your help." She turned to him at the porch steps, not realizing she was wringing her hands together nervously. The only man she had put up with in the past two years had been Jackson. She had never once cheated on him. "I hope to be seeing you around while I visit."

He followed her up the porch steps and decided to leave her cases there for her. By the nervous look she was giving him and her flustered movements, he didn't think she'd be too keen if he asked to come in. "Oh you'll definitely be seeing me darling." A thought occurred to him, and he angled his head at her. "Are you going to the dance in the hall tonight?"

Her eyes flew to his, and he marveled at the misty blue color. "I wasn't sure if I should, but..."

He took her hand carefully, rubbed one thumb across her knuckles, intrigued with the skin that was as smooth as milk beneath his hand. "I'd like to see you there."

She kept her gaze level with his and finally nodded. "All right. I'll be seeing you there Greg."

His grin was as quick as lightening, and hit her like a sizzling bolt just as hard. "That's just dandy darling. See you tonight." Giving her one last wink, he turned and strode down the porch steps and back up the road.

She wondered if she had just made the correct choice, but told herself that she needed to know if perhaps she truly did love Jackson and wasn't merely used to him as Amy had said. She was deeply terrified her friend might be right.

The cabin's cool shade welcomed her and left the heat of Buffalo outside. Pleased with the spacious lining quarters she would be occupying for the next few weeks, she began to unpack.

With the peaceful routine giving her time to think, her mind drifted toward Jackson and she began to wonder if he was all right. It had been three weeks since she had seen him and two since she had spoken to him. She had deliberately cut herself off from any contact with him because just hearing his voice had been weakening her resolve. And his own pleas had been melting her own heart in the process.

She changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top with tennis shoes. Much more relaxed in her new attire, she decided she would go out to begin her exploration of this ranch Amy had recommended so highly.

Tying her streaming silvery hair back into a pony tail, she took the keys to the cabin with her and departed out.

  
  
* * * * * *  


  
  
Greg swept through the main house and didn't find Darien, and asking one of the hands that was working outside, was informed he was in the east of the stables overseeing the breeding of a mare with one of his champions.

He strode through the steadily building heat of the day, around to the east of the house and found a group of men near the entrance to the stables, Darien's champion already being taken away, the mare meanwhile cooled off by his manager. Darien wore a button up shirt that was sticking to the muscles of his back and shoulders, the sleeves rolled up to his powerful forearms. He took a bandana from his back pocket and wiped at the sweat trickling down his dark brow, turning in time to see his friend striding toward him.

He raised a brow, recognizing the look on Greg's face. "What's up?" his muscles screamed for rest after the arduous task of breeding his powerfully strong champion with the mare, but he still had a full day's work ahead of him.

"I think I'm in love." Greg could still feel the sensation of drowning Serenity had left in him. "You have the most beautiful woman I've ever seen staying here, on your ranch."

"Well that's always a good thing to know." Darien strode away from the stables and back toward his home. "We did just get another load of tourists in, didn't we?"

"No Darien, you don't understand. This woman is beyond gorgeous, she's stunning. I can't even imagine what she would be doing out here, but she-"

"A city girl, is she?" Darien smirked at this. "She won't last a day."

"Oh I'll make sure she lasts at least for a few weeks."

Darien stopped as they mounted the porche steps of his home, turning sharply back to Greg. "No, you won't. Haven't we discussed this already Greg?"

"Oh no, you can't deny this woman to me. I don't care about your rules, but she-"

Darien muttered a vile curse beneath his breath and turned to slam into his home, the cool of the house a welcome after the blazing heat outside. "You never did seem to care much for rules."

"It was a trait we both shared, if I remember correctly." Greg's tone was mildly calm, but the hint of steel beneath hinted at the temper straining for release. "Look, I do try to stay away from your tourists-"

"Like hell you do."

He ignored the comment. "But this woman is just...._fucking perfect_! Darien, just wait until you get a look at her, you'll understand my reasoning."

"Perhaps I will, but it doesn't change a thing. I want you to control your hormones around my guests." He was washing the sweat and grime from his face at the kitchen sink, hoping his housekeeper and cook, Sarah, didn't happen in to see and scold him as she most usually did.

"I haven't found a reason to control them since they kicked in at fifteen." Greg's grin was cocky, growing only wider even when Darien turned to give him a steady stare. "I have to go now, but I'll be back later tonight for the dance in the hall. I sweet talked her into going."

Darien remained tactfully silent, even when Greg laughed and left him alone in the kitchen, the screen door slamming shut behind him.

He knew it was beyond his control to order Greg away from the guests, but several broken hearts in the past, left by the both of them, had resulted in it. He found it was a much better tactic then having fun with these women, then pushing them away and ordering them to go home.

He took a towel from the counter and wiped his face, quickly going into the laundry room and leaving it there. He left the house, taking up his Stetson and placing it over his dark head, cutting the heat neatly in half. He would go to the stables and saddle himself a horse, he mused as he made his way back. He needed to make a quick sweep of the south, where a small portion of his cattle grazed, before returning to go over paperwork and make calls from his office.

The stables were calm and quiet, the wranglers all outside with assembled groups of the guests. He was saddling his own stallion when he caught the drifting scent of a soft, fragrant perfume.

Only a woman could smell so alluring, was his first thought before he turned and saw her. She was wandering through the stables, dressed in snug jeans and a tank top, her long, silvery hair pulled back in a pony tail that streamed like cool water down her back. He could make out her stunning features in the dim lights, her vibrant, sultry blue eyes topped by slashing dark brows. Her cheekbones rode high over smoothly fresh flesh, her lips unpainted and lush enough to draw his gaze.

He knew immediately this was the woman Greg had spoken of. He had to credit his friend, because she _was_ utterly stunning, even in such simple clothes and with no makeup. He leaned against his stallion comfortably, not even bothering to hide his stare as she drew closer to him.

When she finally did notice him she halted, her eyes fixing on him, her sultry gaze curious and just a little surprised. Because he hadn't bothered to acknowledge her, he watched as she locked her hands together in a nervous gesture, her slim form remaining still.

"Hello." Serena hadn't known they made cowboys this....well, _sexy_. The man standing before her was powerfully built, dark in the shadows of the stables, those opaque eyes remaining steadily on her face. His features were razor sharp, like a lethal dagger, his towering form leaning lazily against the stallion that stood patiently waiting. He reminded her vaguely of a panther, a powerful, dark panther who could remain still for long periods of time, but strike with calm and deadly precision. Although he looked relaxed, Serena suspected he could move with amazing speed should need be.

He didn't answer, instead taking his time to admire her. The voice was smoothly sexy, pitched low, but with the faint sophistication that was acquired through years of foreign boarding schools. He could almost smell the city on her, Los Angeles most likely, he mused.

She grew annoyed at his stare, and wondered if all cowboys were also this rude. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She couldn't help the faint irritation that had slid into her tone.

The tone amused him greatly, and because he could see annoyance dominating her stunning features, he replied in a vaguely bored one himself. "No ma'am." He purposely made his accent heavier then it was, and continued to stare.

She blew out a sharp breath, raising one slim brow. "Shouldn't you be outside with the other....well, cowboys or something? They're all seeing to the other guests."

Careful to keep the amusement from his face, he slid his tongue along his teeth and considered her. "Cowboys, ma'am?"

The clear confusion on his face had her back straightening, and coming to the quick conclusion that perhaps the animal at his side had more brains. "The other men, your fellow co-workers?" She gestured toward the entrance to the stables. "Their probably waiting for you."

He nodded once, and flashed her a quick grin. "Yes'm."

The force of that change in his features slammed into her, and she was left for just a moment to fumble for words. How could any man have such power in just one simple move? She had to make sure she kept her wits about her with this one. "Don't you know more then just two or three words?" She realized she was being a bit of a snob, but couldn't seem to help it. The idiot man acted as if he had no idea what she spoke of.

"Yes ma'am, I most surely do." It was highly amusing to watch her grow more and more annoyed, and also more into the belief that he was an idiot with brawn and no brains.

She could swear he was receiving immense pleasure at the annoyance he was causing her, and deliberately calmed herself. She wouldn't allow a simple minded cowboy, stable hand at that, to ruin her first day here. "Why don't you-"

"Would you like a ride ma'am?" He cut neatly into what she'd been about to say, turning back to finish saddling his stallion. "I was just headed' south now, but I wouldn't mind the company."

Stunned into silence for a moment, she had to remind herself he was offering out of pure politeness. He was a worker there, after all. "Well....wouldn't I be getting in the way?"

She would distract him, of that he was sure, but he wanted some time alone with her, away from the ranch and the guests. "No ma'am. It's my duty to see the guests enjoy themselves." Without waiting for her consent, he strode to another stall and began to saddle a mare for her.

She watched him, eyes narrowing. Why did she get the impression he wasn't such an idiot, that he was indeed pushing her into this? "I don't think-"

"We won't be gone long." He was enjoying himself, more then he thought he would have. He could see she was beginning to wonder if he was as stupid as he seemed to be. "You'll enjoy yourself ma'am."

Letting out a small sigh, she lifted her hands in defeat. "Your right. I would rather take a ride away from all the guests also."

"Yes'm." He led the docile mare, Helen, out of her stall and into the stables. He had chosen a mare that was calm and cool, one who wouldn't frighten her. "Here we are now. I'll help you mount ma'am." He stepped back and waited for her to approach.

Serena lifted one brow and decided not to comment on that. The idiot thought she had never ridden a horse before, when she had in fact been raised on them, entering contests most of her life and winning several prizes.

Moving forward, she brushed past him and put her foot into the stirrup, gripping and lifting herself easily into the saddle in mere seconds. Once she sat atop the mare, she looked down at him, smiling slightly when she saw the stunned expression in his eyes.

She took the reigns up in her hand, clucking to the horse and beginning to leave the stables. "Come on then cowboy, get a move on." She had to struggle not to laugh as she left him behind.

She had staggered him with the sure and easy manner she had mounted and taken up the reigns, not once looking to him for help. She sat Helen well, well enough to tell him she had been raised with horses, and taught well how to handle them.

So the woman had some surprises, he mused with a grin. He was a man who enjoyed such surprises, and he somehow knew it wasn't the last shock she would give him.

He mounted his own stallion quickly, spurring the horse ahead to where she waited patiently outside.

"Follow me ma'am." He jerked his head south, and directed his stallion into an easy trot with her keeping pace beside him.

"Please don't call me ma'am, you make me feel old." Serena couldn't help admiring the sharp features, the bronzed skin and burning blue eyes that contrasted so well with the thick, black hair. Or the powerful shoulders that filled the button up shirt very nicely. "My name is Serenity Rothschild."

Darien had to take a moment, grateful the shadow of the Stetson partially concealed his eyes. He had kept tabs on Amy over the years, and had learned from his sources that she had met and become extremely close friends with a Serenity Rothschild. But he had never imagined he would actually be meeting the woman. Or that she would be so stunning.

So this was her, he thought with some admiration. He recalled that the investigators he had hired had been men, and had commented on this close friend, Serenity's, staggeringly beautiful features. At the time he had skimmed over that, annoyed that these PI's who were supposed to be professional should linger on something that hadn't been of importance.

But seeing and knowing her in the flesh made him understand the infatuation these men had attained due to their job.

He made sure to keep his expression carefully blank, and instead allowed a slow, cocky grin to come. "They call me Champ." It wasn't entirely a lie. Most of his men called him by that nickname, a nickname his grandfather had affectionately given him as a boy.

He could see by her quick frown that she had never imagined that would be his name. "Champ?"

"Hhhmmm." He studied her intently, deciding to keep the pretense for the time being. Perhaps if she didn't know who he truly was she would speak to him of Amy and how her life had been for the past seven years.

And deep down he wondered if she would be interested in him as just an ordinary man, and not the millionaire he was.

"Well....that's an interesting name." Serena struggled to stop the laughter that wanted to bubble out, not wanting to offend him. What an _odd_ name his parents had given him.

Darien could have sworn he heard muffled laughter, but when he cocked his head to look at her, her expression was smooth. "So your from the big city then." It came as a statement, not a question.

She wanted to kick the horse into a good, hard gallop, but restrained herself. "Yes, I am. I was raised in Los Angeles." She was surveying the land around them, admiring the rolling hills and glistening pastures.

So he had been right. Amused, he slid his gaze over her slim form, silently admiring. "I could tell."

"Could you?" She asked it absently, more intrigued with the land spreading endlessly around them. "It's so beautiful here."

He couldn't help when his heart swelled with pride. "That it is. There's no place like Champion Navarre land."

Serena was forced to agree. She had been to Europe several times, had seen the cathedral of Notre Dame, had walked the streets of Paris, had relaxed on the beach's of Greece, but had never come across a land as beautiful as this one.

"How are you finding Helen?" Darien cut into her thoughts, drawing her sultry gaze back to his.

"Who? Oh, this beautiful lady." She bent and patted her neck. "She's very calm. Did you name her?"

"Nope, the boss did." Darien could see his cattle grazing in the distance, and began scanning the land and fencing. "You like it?"

"Well yes, it suits her I suppose. And what is this handsome devil's name?" She couldn't help but admire the dark stallion he rode, the glistening muscles, the clearly arrogant dark eyes that even now eyed Helen.

"Paris." The stallion was vibrating beneath him, impatient for a good, hard gallop, but Darien easily held him back. Not today old boy, he thought silently with some regret.

Serena blinked once. "Excuse me?"

He turned back to her, partially distracted by his check up on the cattle. "His name's Paris. Interesting, isn't it? Helen and Paris."

Serena's laughter was low and smooth. "Yes, it is. Two of history's greatest lovers, torn apart by war and death."

"I take it your a romantic woman then." He could easily see why it was she and Amy had become such close friends over the years. The romantic hearts they shared had clearly connected them.

Serena stared at him blankly a moment. "What?"

He swallowed the chuckle. "I take it not too many people tell you that."

Serena couldn't deny she was disturbed by his quick description of her. She didn't believe she had a romantic heart....then again. he was merely a stable hand. An extremely sexy one, but a stable hand all the same. "Your right. Not too many people could make that assumption so quickly."

Amused, he slid his tongue along his teeth. "It wasn't an assumption."

She was growing irritated with him and trying to hide it. The pleasure of the ride was slowly seeping out of her. "Do you think we could head back now?"

"Yes ma'am." He followed her movement, rearing Paris around and urging him to keep pace with her and Helen. "How long will you be staying in Buffalo?"

"A few weeks, I imagine. The peace and quiet here is what drew me. I have-," she paused for a moment, considering her words carefully, "I have several matters which I must make a decision on soon."

He studied her carefully, noting the shadows that had slid into her eyes, and wondered what it was she spoke of. "Well, this is the perfect place for that."

"Yes, I know. I'm grateful to my friend for suggesting this."

He had been relaxing, allowing the tension of the day to ease from him, but the moment she spoke he stiffened, his mind working with possibilities. "Your friend suggested you take this vacation?"

She nodded, brushing at her silvery hair absently. "Yes, she thought a retreat might help me and told me she knew of one which came with very high recommendations. Before I knew it I was agreeing to a vacation in the country." Serena laughed quietly, shaking her head. "Amy came be very persuasive."

He felt his heart constrict, could feel his muscles tightening with a surge of longing and a flood of memories that came with the one mention of that name. Before he could gain control of his emotions, they had moved over a hill, with the ranch spread out below them.

She glanced at him quickly, and driven by a need for a wild gallop before they returned, she spoke quickly, "I'll race you back!" and kicked Helen into a hard gallop.

It took him a moment to realize she had left him behind, eating the dust she and Helen and kicked up. Unable to contain the grin that came, he spurred Paris forward to follow.

Serena could hear he and Paris thundering down the hill behind them, and glancing over her shoulder, saw the pair of dark, powerful makes quickly gaining on them. Laughing with sheer delight, she urged Helen faster.

She was an excellent rider, he couldn't deny that. She handled Helen well, much better then he would have known, even knowing she had grown among horses. But Paris was a champion stallion, and the pair of them had quickly gained on them within seconds.

Together they raced side by side until they had to come to a halt before the stables, the area now clear of the stable hands and any tourists. Exhilarated by the ride, Serena swung off of Helen, her cheeks flushed with excitement, her laughter spilling forth helplessly.

"That was wonderful!" She watched Darien swing off of Paris, his grin as sizzling as a bolt of lightening. "I didn't realize I had missed riding that much!"

She looked stunning, with the brilliance of the sun shining at her back, her streaming silvery hair blowing in the gentle breeze, her cheeks flushed with color and her eyes bright with excitement. Darien couldn't contain what he felt. It could be called basic, pure and primal desire, man for woman. But the roaring lust he felt coursing through him was mind consuming, could be fatal and obsessive, something that could quickly turn into a deadly addiction.

He approached her without a word, his gaze having grown dark with desire as the tidal wave of passion crashed through him. He watched her eyes slightly widen, watched her take a single step back, before his hands snaked forward and captured her, hauling her into contact with his lithe, powerful frame.

He watched her mouth open to protest, her eyes now clouding with anger, and silenced any protests with the hard possession of his mouth. She was warm beneath the onslaught of his desire, her hair soft as he removed the tie from her hair, the long, silvery mass cascading down her back as he filled his hands with it. Groaning against her mouth, her pressed her into closer contact with him.

Serena couldn't think beyond the sensations swamping her, couldn't focus on the many reasons why she should push him away. His mouth was hard on hers, demanding her surrender, his hands clutching her closer to him. She lost herself fast in the passion he ignited in her, mindlessly running her hands up his taut back, over the broad shoulders firm with muscle. He was tight, his arms rippling with power, quivering with a need to possess her completely. She recognized the hunger and longing in him, only because it was mirrored within herself.

But just as quickly as he had caused her mind to go smoothly blank with desire, the memory of Jackson came back to her full force. Horrified with herself, she shoved back from him, only to be caught and held securely.

"What is it?" Darien refused to release her. Her body was soft beneath his hands, curved delicately, and he luxuriated in the feel of her pressed intimately to him.

She had to take a moment, to clear her mind of the red haze he had created. "Let me go." She spoke carefully, making sure she didn't stumble over her words and embarrass herself.

He felt her stiffen when he ran his hands up her back. "Why?" He wondered what could have caused this. One moment she had been responding wonderfully to him, and just as suddenly had been shoving him and demanding her release.

Her eyes flew to his, her jaw clenching at the lazy smile on that glorious face. "What do you think is wrong? I don't want this!" With one powerful shove she was released, taking two safe steps back from him. "Don't you _dare_ touch me again!"

He caught her arm when she attempted to move past him, his smile turning from lazy to arrogant. "That's a mighty big lie there. Was I the only one who felt your hands all over me?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, causing her fury to mount rapidly because she knew the single statement was true. "You filthy, ill mannered cowboy! I'm going to speak with your superior about this!" Yanking her arm from his grasp she stalked away from him, turning back to shout at him, "Better yet, I'll go to the owner himself!" With that said, she tossed her long, silvery hair over her shoulder and disappeared around the corner of the shed.

Darien lifted his hand and rubbed at his heart, feeling the impact she had left as if a bolt of lightening had struck him clean, leaving him weak and disoriented, but with the determination to have her again. "What a woman."

  
  
* * * * * *

  
  
**Last Notes:** I realize it's been several months since I updated this fanfic and it must have appeared as if I had abandoned it. Honestly, it must seem as if I've abandoned all of fics to you guys. But rest assured, I haven't. I've just been really busy and have been adding to each story little by very little.

So I'm not sure which fic will be updated next, although I'd like for it to be Carnal Moon. That one is way past due and yes, I have been receiving all of your impatient e-mails about it. I am going to finish it, don't worry.

So now I'd like to make a request and ask that each of you readers leave me reviews telling me what you thought of this chapter. The feedback is very welcome! I'm thinking if I get a lot then I will definitely get off my lazy butt and add to my stories much more quickly. =) ~ SailorP ~


End file.
